Mine and Tatsumi: Our love story
by NaluLove24
Summary: Thanks for the reviews! Mine one day realizes that she may have a crush on Tatsumi. After the two start dating they end up in a bit of a mess that will change their lives forever. Mine and Tatsumi fanfic *this is a 2 part series, this is part 1*-terrible at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Mine and Tatsumi: Our love story chapter 1 (remake)

 **This now takes place Right after Tatsumi joined night raid and going to be different from the original story but not entirely.**

"Today you'll be working with Mine" Tatsumi face went pale when he heard the bosses words.

"Can't I just go with Akame again today or maybe Bulat's free." He begged the boss to change his partner for today for one reason: Mine was scary. Despite being the shortest in the group she had a low temper and was always yelling and hitting him.

"Akame is with Leone and Bulats on a job for me." Najenda assured him. "You'll survive, it's just for today"

"Oh alright" He started up to her room but mental images of her torturing him came to mind. ""It's just for today. It's just for today. It's just for today" he kept telling himself over and over again. Hopefully she'll be nice today and not attack him this time.

He stood in front of her door and hesitated. He took and deep breath and knocked. No answer? He knocked again. "Mine?" He was starting to worry. "Mine" he said and opened the door this time.

"Are you- AHH" He quickly dodged her pumpkin. "What was that for" He looked up and realized he walked in on her changing.

"You pervert!"

There goes her being nice today. "Why didn't you answer the door? I knocked like three times"

"Apparently you can't hear because I said wait" She was ready to blast her imperial arms again but this time Tatsumi put his hands up in defense. She lowered her weapon. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Why don't you finish getting dressed first?" He pointed at her underwear. She looked down and noticed she hadn't finished yet after being walked in on. Her face turned red and she shoved him out. "Stay out!" she slammed the door shut.

"I see someone's giving you a hard time." Leone came and smacked him in the back.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Akame?" He asked her.

"Yup going now but I just happened to walk by and next thing I know I see a huge blast." She elbows him in the chest. "So you saw Mine" She said with a wink.

"You know you still owe me money right" He said trying to go off topic.

Leone started walking away from him. "Yup money you're never gonna get back. By the way you're gonna have to do something about that hole in the wall now." She pointed at the huge hole caused by Mine. "Bye-bye" She waved.

Just then Mine come out. "Okay what was it that you wanted" She already looked pissed.

"Well first do something about that hole!" He knew he messed up again by starting to pick a fight. "It's your fault for going nuts."

Her face turned from pissed to pure anger. "This is my fault!" You decided to just let yourself in even after I told you to wait!" She pulled her arm back ready to smack him. At this moment Tatsumi knew he fucked up. She started smacking him about a thousand times.

"I can't feel my face" He said after it was all over.

"That'll teach you" she wiped her hands together and was satisfied with her work.

"Wait!"

She sighed. "What is it?" Tatsumi got up from the ground.

"We're supposed to work together."

*Later in town*

"Great, this is just great" Mine complained while walking through the streets. "And can you not stand so close to me; people will think we're dating."

Tatsumi really wished the events this morning never happened then this outing would be much better.

"OOHHH they're having a sale at my favorite store!" Mine ran into the store so quickly Tatsumi barely caught up with her. When he entered he was greeted by the smell of strong girl perfume and lots of female under garments, some being very sexual.

"Um Mine.."

She came back and handed him a million bags. "Carry those for me."

Soon the bags kept piling and piling. "Those were some crazy sales, don't you think." Mine said nibbling on a snack.

Tatsumi was barely holding up her bags. "And what has any of this to do with our training."

"Nothing, we just need a day off. Don't you think?"

She did have a point for the members of Night Raid were always busy with something. "Yeah"

"Say Tatsumi, Have you ever had a girlfriend?" she asked much to his surprise.

He thought about it for a minute. "No but I did like someone." His late friend Sayo came to mind and how he and Ieyasu would fight over who gets to ask her out.

"I bet she was pretty, did you ever tell her" Mine interrupted his thoughts.

"My friend Sayo… and no" A tear fell from his eye but he quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry" she said and pulled him into a hug. He was surprised at first but soon he put his arms around her too.

*Back at the Base*

"Leone is Tatsumi here." Akame asked the blonde. "We need to start on dinner."

"Nope haven't seen him or Mine." She took another sip of her alcohol.

"Leone that's like your fifth one, save some room for food." Akame said and went back to the kitchen.

"You can never have too much." She laughed.

Akame started on dinner without him. Sheele came in and saw her working alone. "Can I help?"

Remembering the last time Sheele helped made her wish Tatsumi would come.

"Um.."

"Then Ieyasu would go around town nude after that." Akame heard Tatsumi's voice followed by Mines laughter.

"It's nice to see you two getting along but we need to start on our dinner."

"Oh sorry, I was just telling Mine stories about me, Sayo, and Ieyasu."

She chuckled again. "Did you guys know, Tatsumi was named cutest in his village? Can you believe it?" The two laughed together.

"That's nice but we have work to do now" Akame said getting a little frustrated.

*After dinner*

"Tatsumi tell me more" Mine said tugging his arm. "Come to my room."

"Wow someone's acting nice to me now."

"Well to be honest you're not so bad after all."She smiled at him.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow okay"

"Okay"

After Tatsumi left Mine started having a funny feeling. "Wow it's almost as if I'm… I love" Her eyes widened and she went to go find Sheele.

"So you think you like someone" Mine's closest friend said. "I'm happy for you"

"Yeah but don't tell anyone, especially Tatsumi" Sheele saw that Mine was trying to hide a blush.

"It's okay if you like him"

"What, Tatsumi, I don't like him" Mine tried to hide it the best she could but there was no use.

"Just let it out"

"Okay, I do maybe just a little like him."

 **I rewrote this because I realized I wanted to do so much more with this story so I'm making a bit longer. Also I'm gonna release the whole story later instead of just chapter by chapter remember to follow, fave and leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

*This was highly requested so here it is :D*

The next day came about and Mine went straight to Tatsumi's room. "Good Morning" She said knocking on the door. A few seconds later he opens the door and was surprised to see her. "Mine? Usually you're one of the last ones up."

"I came to see you silly" she giggled. Tatsumi knew something was wrong with her; why wasn't she hitting him by now?

"Hey Mine"

"Yes!" she quickly replied.

"Just wanted to know if you were feeling okay"

"Yup, never been better"

When they got downstairs Tatsumi joined Akame in the kitchen. "Mine!" A certain pink haired girl was behind him.

"I wanna cook with you, Akame you can go sit."

"Okay" she said nibbling on some of the food and sat down with the others.

"What, Akame you're just going to let her." Tatsumi complained to his usual cooking companion. All she did though was give him a wink and a smile.

As Mine and Tatsumi made breakfast the others all whispered and giggled at something. After the food was on the table tatsumi, out of curiosity, asked them what it was all about. Of course it was a usual 'nothing' followed by more giggles.

After they cleaned up He pulled a very giddy Mine aside. "What is up with you today, this is really not like you."

She didn't answer. "Mine, hey, Mine you there?" he waved a hand in front of her.

She reached out and pulled him forward and gave him a full kiss on the lips. All of today and yesterday went through his mind and he finally realized it, she loved him. But how should he feel about her?

After she pulled back and said she loved him and asked if he loved her to. He responded by kissing her right back. They kissed all the way to his room and began making out on the bed. He started tugging her dress off but she stopped him. "Um" her face was a bright red. "Can we not?"

He sat up from being on top of her. "Uh yeah sorry, too soon" There was an awkward silence until Tatsumi broke it, "How about a date first." She nodded.

The next day they had their first date together. Mine came out of her room wearing a pink sundress and had her hair in a half up half down style with a bow.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Tatsumi blushed.

"Thank you" She giggled. Sheele followed behind her. "Thanks Sheele for getting me ready." She gave her a hug and then joined Tatsumi.

They went to a café in the Main part of town. Afterwards he got her some gifts and they then found themselves in a back alley. Tatsumi had Mine up against a wall and started making out with her again. This time she let him take off part of her dress and touch her barely there chest.

"There you are!" a familiar voice was heard. They quickly pulled away and Leone ran up to them. "We have a mission."

That night was the night that Sheele died. Mine came up to Tatsumi's room with her arm in a cast. "Tatsumi" she said in tears. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

He gave her a hug and wiped away her tears "Of course you can." he pulled her close and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

I had to end it early but here it is sorry for the wait I promise more soon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'd like to thank every single one of you for the awesome reviews, every single one makes me so happy. It literally makes my day. I'm in a writing class right now and my teacher like hates me highest grade i got was a D -_- plus all we write in that class is essays unlike at the beginning of the year the teacher said we'd be writing stories (ugh) i'm so ready to show that teacher all your nice reviews and say they like me C: now time for story.

A couple weeks later Mine's arm was feeling better so she took the cast off and was back to duties. She was still getting over Sheele's death and now Tatsumi was dealing with the death of Bulat. One night she came up to his room like she usually does; she hardly ever stayed in her room anymore. Except this time was different; there was a different feeling in the room. She sat next to him and he started cried on her shoulder, which he has been doing a lot lately. But this time he pushed her down onto the bed so that he was on top of her. She put her hands on his cheeks and wiped away the tears that were forming. "I love you" he said.

He began kissing her. First on the mouth, then the neck, then he pulled her nightgown down to kiss her chest. They ended up getting carried away that night, but dealing with all the weight on their shoulders they finally got to let loose.

The next morning they acted as if nothing happened, they didn't need the others knowing they had done the deed. They found pleasure in it from there hard days of life, so after that if one of them was having a hard time they would get down with it to feel better. However they were still naive about this concept, especially the part about what this was all about. Until one night they had fallen asleep afterwards and she got up and didn't feel well. She ended up throwing up all over herself. After she had cleaned herself and put on a new nightgown, the two ended up staying in mines room for the night.

*morning*

"You sure you feeling okay to do a job today." Tatsumi asked her during breakfast, which she wasn't touching. She just shook her head in a "no"and got up to go back upstairs. After a while Tatsumi followed her, "Hey Mine" He opened the door to her room to find her fast asleep. He went up to her and put a hand on her forehead, "No fever?"

But he let her rest and went with Akame and Leone instead.

"Hey Mine, i'm back!" He said walking into her room. "We sure showed those bad guys who's boss. huh Mine?"

She was sitting up in her bed looking pissed. "Why did you leave without me!" she shouted.

"Because you weren't feeling well, so i let you rest."

"But you said we'd go together."

This time she was clearly upset. "Just leave."

So he did as she said and left her alone the rest of the day. The two stayed apart and didn't really say much to each other for about a week and a half. Mine was still not feeling well and Tatsumi was getting concerned; actually everyone was too.

After a while one morning she said she was sorry and asked if he wanted to go out with her cause she was feeling better.

"Okay i'll get dressed." she said all happily. When she was getting dressed she noticed something was off. "What the?" Her dress didn't fit right and it was as if she had gained weight. Which was weird for she wasn't eating much because she'd just throw it up. Then it hit her…

"AHHH" she screamed out. This caused everyone to come to her room to see what the screaming was.

When she saw Tatsumi she started crying to him.

"Mine, Mine, Mine" he kept saying to her to try calming her. "Whats all the screaming about?"

She looked at him in the eyes with tears streaming down her face. "I'm pregnant you idiot!"

Until next time ;)


	4. Chapter 4

i am soooooooooooooooo sorry its been like what a year now , i know but let me explain so last year at this time i was going through a break up and it was hitting me hard and then i got a job and i was preparing to graduate high school then things just started getting busy, i know i'm sorry but i do owe you guys a Christmas gift so here it is sorry if these arent perfect i did write them over a year ago and wanted to change things but i'm just gonna go with what i have, i'd also like to thank you for all the reviews thats what kinda pushed me to finally upload these...sooo enjoy and merry christmas! i'll also start writing a bit more and i'll be updating attack on titan high school life also

P..pre..pregnant!?". He said to Mine after he was sure everyone was gone.

"Why would I be lying?" She snapped.

"I wasn't saying you were lying; it's just how do you know for sure." Tatsumi said in defense, because it looked like Mine was going to have an outburst.

"Well first off I've gained weight and don't say I ate too much because all i've been doing is throwing up, I lay down all day, and I don't have my lady thing!"

"Lady Thing? I'm sure you have one."

"Not that!" Mine lashed out almost tempted to hit him for that one. "You know what I mean!"

"Okay, okay just calm down mine." Tatsumi tried calming her down before she got pumpkin out.

"No I will not calm down! You got me pregnant!"

Snickers were heard outside the door. Tatsumi went to open with Mine cursed to herself.

"Leone! Lubba!" The two were listening the whole time. "I told you guys to go away."

"Aww come on, I thought you were supposed to get It on with me. I did mark you as mine ha-ha." Leone bugged.

"I knew you guys were dating but didn't know you guys went that far." Lubbock added.

"Leave!" Mine shouted at the two. "This is none of your business! Can everyone just leave; you too Tatsumi."

They did as the moody girl said, fear of being potentially killed; the three decided to go out around town since they weren't on any wanted posters.

When walking around Tatsumi caught eye of a couple pushing a baby in a stroller. This made him think of him and Mine doing the same one day.

"Someone's happy." Leone commented.

"Well even though we're in this whole revolution war thing, I can't help but be happy to start a family but also at the same time I know it's not good. We can die at any given moment."

"You can always leave night raid." Leone said. "But we can use as many people as we can get at a time like this."

"Oh I spot some girls! Be right back. Hey ladies!" Lubbock ran to the girls and of course they kept saying "go away" and "pervert", and don't forget the Baka, but lubba did not give up.

"Haha, look at him fail. No wonder Najenda won't even look at him." Leone says dying of laughter.

But Tatsumi didn't say anything; all he can think of was his current situation. "I should get back to Mine." He noticed that Leone was now on the ground laughing. "Guess I'll just go?"

When he got back to the hideout he was a little hesitate about going to see Mine again. Hopefully she wasn't in her mood still.

"Mine" he knocked on her door. "Mine."

"What do YOU want?" She said behind the door, adding In "and no you cannot come in"

" Mine" he said again, leaning against the door.

"No!" She sounded like she was crying now.

" She doesn't want to talk." A familiar said.

" Akame? Well can I talk to you?"

There was a pause. "She says no"

"I didn't ask what Mine said."

"Akame please, let me in."

The door finally opened. "What!" It was Mine still looking angry as before, maybe even more angry.

"I just wanna know what's going on sorry for caring about my girlfriend."

She took a deep breath. "Akame, can you excuse us."

Akame nodded and walked out.

"Now tell me what is wrong"

She was crying again. "I talked with boss and Akame. They think I should drop night raid."

"They can't make you leave."

"They even said, this is no place for a family to be made."

"Well that is true, but I'll have to go with you so they'll lose me too"

"I didn't say you can come with me or that I was even leaving!" There she went snapping at him again.

"Well, you're just going to have a baby and support it and yourself all on your own."

She didn't say anything.

"See you can't do anything without me."

"I can." She mumbled.

"Okay, fine do it on your own." Tatsumi was now just as mad as Mine was before.

"Leave!" she was saying again.

"Guess that's your new favorite word." Tatsumi says slamming the door shut.

Mine was now left alone. "I really hope I'm not pregnant, but the signs are all there. I don't wanna leave night raid or Tatsumi. That fight was a lie, I do want him there I can't do this all by myself or even do this at all. Curse this all!"

The next day Mine woke up feeling sick as ever again. "Uggh" she decided to go to Akame again and tell her about the situation more.

"So you guys together or not?" Akame asked.

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Because you just told me that you guys had a fight and that you said you wanted to be alone and then you tell me that you don't want to be alone for this, so what is it?"

"The latter"

"Then why don't you just say that instead." Akame suggested. "Tatsumi seemed upset too, we actually talked last night also."

"What'd you guys say."

"Well, he said that he didn't know what to do, especially with the fact that he'd potentially lose you and he loves you and would help you through this."

Mine thought about what Akame had said. Tatsumi really did want to be there for her, no matter what happens. "Be right back" Mine started walking out before she forgot to ask. "Where is Tatsumi today?" She asked.

"Oh, he's probably downstairs with the others."

"Thanks again, Akame."

She rushed downstairs and when she saw him she hugged him almost to death.

"Whoa, Mine, what are you doing?"

"I came to say I'm sorry, I want to be with you and you to be with me."

He pulled her in for a kiss. "Of course, we'll always be together. I'm sorry about yesterday too; I didn't want to see you like that."

"Thank you" She put her arms around him for an embrace.

"Well I have good news too, Mine."

"Huh?"

"Boss said we can stay, but you'll have to stay here and do some work."

"Really!"

"Yes." The boss confirmed.

"Thanks, boss."

Mine couldn't be more happier, she was able to stay, she and Tatsumi were gonna stay together, and now she was going to have a family.


	5. Chapter 5

*A couple months later."

"Oh this looks cute, I wish i can wear it." Mine said all snotty to Tatsumi.

"Um Mine, that's the plus sizes. Tatsumi grabbed her hand and pulled her to another section of the store for smaller sizes. "These are your size."

Mine was no longer able to fit any of her clothes, she should have been wearing larger fitting clothes sooner but she refused and fought herself into her clothes everyday until she couldn't anymore. This was a clear indication that she was indeed pregnant.

"But i don't like any of them; there's nothing in pink"

"How about this one, it's pink too." Tatsumi held up a plain pink sundress.

"Hey that's actually cute."

"Here's some pink shirts too"

After they bought the clothes Mine went to the dressing room to take off her nightgown, she had resorted to it because she couldn't fit her regular dress anymore.

"How does it look? Bad right?"

"No, it looks fine"

"Okay if you say, but I still need something else." Her face turned from her normal color to a bright red. "I..I need new bras as...you can..see my chest ...grew" she put a hand over her face in embarrassment.

" We don't have to go back to that one store, right?" Tatsumi says remembering the embarrassing time when she dragged him into the lingerie store.

"That's the only one in town"

"Oh god."

After shopping they went back to the hideout.

Mine claiming she needed everything in the world, Tatsumi was left carrying a million bags.

"God Mine, try going easy on the shopping next time."

"What, I'm pregnant I need stuff you know."

"Did you really need a swugly?"

"Hey it's a blanket that you can wear!"

"You got a swugly!" Lubba and Leone both exclaim when they saw Mine laying on the couch wearing her new swugly.

"Yeah, Tatsumi got it for me"

"What!?"

"Yup, now please excuse me, I need a nap." She put her eye mask down and started to fall asleep.

"Uggh, unfair." Leone complained.

"Yeah she gets a swugly."

"Not that, the fact that she gets to laze around in her swugly and we have to work."

"I should get pregnant so I can do those things too"

Leone stared at him for the longest time and then slowly walked away.

Leone went back to where Mine was to tell her off, but when she came Mine was chatting with Akame, she decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Thanks,Akame."

Mine held up a beautiful pink knitted baby blanket. "But you know i don't know if i'm having a boy or girl right?"

"And why should that matter? You like pink so your baby needed a pink blanket."

"Okay,Thanks"

Akame handed her a matching pink knitted baby hat. "Oh Akame, guess you really want it to be a girl."

Akame shook her head.

"But what if i have a boy?"

"Like i said, just use it."

Leone knew it but she didn't want to admit it, she was jealous. Mine was getting spoiled, especially by Tatsumi.

"Uggh" Leone couldnt watch Mine get Spoiled anymore so she walked away just as Tatsumi came up with a bag; probably for mine. She stopped him when he got close. "Hey, Tatsumi wanna go somewhere with me; like how we used too."

"Uh sorry, i have to take care of Mine, maybe another time."

He was going past her as if he was in a rush.

"Like what?" She tried stopping him again by asking a question.

"Well you see Mines been having cravings like right now she's begging for dark chocolate, and that's why I need to get to her right now." He walked right past Leone as if she didn't exist anymore.

Okay, thanks"

Akame handed her a matching pink knitted baby hat. "Oh Akame, guess you really want it to be a girl."

Akame shook her head.

" But what if I have a boy?"

"Like I said just use it"

Leone knew it but she didn't want to admit it, she was jealous. Mine was getting spoiled, especially by Tatsumi.

"Uggh" Leone couldn't watch Mine get spoiled anymore so she walked away just as Tatsumi came up with a bag;probably another gift for Mine.

She stopped him when I got close."Hey, Tatsumi wanna go somewhere with me;like how we used too"

"Uh sorry, I have to take care of Mine, maybe another time."

He was going past her as if he was in a rush.

"Like what?" She tried stopping him by asking more questions.

"Well you see Mines been having cravings like right now she's begging for dark chocolate, and that's why I need to get to her right now" He walked right past her as if she didn't exist anymore.

She went back to her eavesdropping.

"Im back" he ran up to mine and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Got my chocolate?"

"Yes I did baby" he dug around in the bag and pulled out the box of dark chocolate.

"Yay!" She ripped it open and dug into the deliciousness.

"And hello to you" Tatsumi says giving mines tummy a kiss, making her giggle.

"And hello to you too, Akame."

"What the-" Mine placed a hand on her belly.

"Everything okay?" Tatsumi says concerned.

"Yeah" A smile formed on Mines face. "The baby kicked."

Akame and Tatsumi each took turns touching Mines belly.

"I can't feel anything" Tatsumi complained.

"Well I sure did, it felt like a jump in me."

"Hey,Akame, don't mean to be rude but can I be alone with Mine for a few."

"No problem" Akame said in her usual time.

As she was leaving she ran into Leone. "What are you doing here."

Leone thought up a quick lie."I was gonna join you guys l, but I guess not anymore."

"Okay" as Akame walked away and was out of site she decided to see what the couple was up to.

When she looked she saw them sitting across from each other.

"You've been looking upset lately" she heard Tatsumi say.

"Well, you see I miss going out on jobs and using pumpkin but most of all I miss being intimate with you.

"First one I can't help you with, but I can with a second." He grabbed Mine by the shoulders and laid her down on the couch.

"Are you sure it's okay here."

He didn't say anything, all that seemed to matter to him was giving Mine what she wanted.

Leone felt her face turn red, she wasn't even looking at them anymore but all she could here was Mines soft moans.

"Why the hell am I still here; my friends are getting hot and I'm just here listening" Leone thought to herself.

"Hey, we shouldn't do this here, someone will hear."

"Yeah like me" Leone thought again.

"I guess you're right."

Leone knew they'd find out so she ran away as fast as she could.

*P.o.v change.*

"I'm still not entirely sure we should do this"

He kissed her again.

"You can trust me"

"Ow!" She cried you. "You bit me, said you would be careful."

"Sorry I got carried away"

He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Ready?"

The next day.

"Hey Leone can you go get Tatsumi, he's probably still upstairs and we need to start breakfast." Akame says eating a handful of grapes.

"Okay, only if you stop eating the food" Leone grabbed the bowl away.

"Fine"

She went upstairs to Tatsumi's room, she remembered what she had heard last night and was starting to have second thoughts about intruding again. So she decided to knock. "Hey, Tatsumi, Akame wants you."

No response.

She sighed and opened the door.

"Hello?" She saw the two of them cuddled up with each other, fast asleep, and bare chested. She saw that Mine had several little bruises on her chest and one on her neck.

"God damn not again" Leone cursed to herself. "I'll just tell Akame they aren't coming down for a while"

Tatsumi slowly awakened and saw that it was already morning. "Dang it Akame is probably wondering where I am" he looked at Mine still asleep beside him and saw the damage from last night. "I don't think I was careful."

As soon as he said this Mine slowly awakened. " morning love" she softly said. He pointed at the marks on her chest. "What did you do!"

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know! How am I going to go down there like this"

"I look weird."

"Don't complain"

Mine had nothing to put on but a pink sweater that covered part of her neck, it would do fine on any cold day but not a hot summer day like today.

"It's hot" Mine complained again.

"Stop"

"why are you getting mad at me"

"I'm not, just tired of your complaining."

"There you guys are; we already finished eating." Leone said as the couple came in.

"I'm not hungry" Mine says and stomps away.

Tatsumi just sighs and sits next to Leone.

"Remember yesterday you said you wanted to hang out, can that be today because I need a break."

Leone forgot about that but she quickly agreed.

"So how have you been?" Leone awkwardly tried to make conversation. They were at the same place they were at when they first met.

"Uh well,I'm happy to be having a baby with Mine but I don't think we're ready. Plus I'm just as tired as she is; I have to do everything for her.

"Almost sounds like you don't want to be with her."

"What, no! I was actually… well I'm not sure yet but I was thinking of proposing to her."

Leone almost spit out her drink. "What!"

"Well we are having a child together"

"I know but isn't that a little far"

"How? Like I said we're going to be parents it would only make sense to."

A waiter came by their table. "How is everything, say you guys look familiar." The guy paused for a minute. " oh yeah you're the guy that got swindled by her."

"Yup that's us" Leone laughed.

"So you guys together now?"

Both Tatsumi and Leones faces turned red.

"Um no we're just friends; I've got a pregnant girlfriend back at home." Tatsumi assured the man.

"Oh well congratulations"

"Thanks"

"Uh can I get another drink" Leone said go the waiter. He nodded and went to get it for her.

After that they went back, Tatsumi assumed Mine was probably worried by now and he was right.

"Where were you!" She cried when they came in. "And why were you with her." Mine sent an evil glare Leones way.

"Relax, we were just hanging out as friends." Tatsumi said, trying to calm her.

"Better be"

"Oh yeah Mine I got you this" Leone pulled something out of a bag she was holding and handed the contents to her.

"A teddy bear?"

"Yeah, for your baby"

Mine looked the bear over. It was a normal teddy but it had a little pink bow tie on the front.

"With a pink blanket, pink hat , and now pink teddy; I feel bad if it's a boy" she said, still staring at the pink bowed bear.

"ill leave you guys now." Leone gave them a wink and walked away.

"No we are not" Mine let him know that she wasn't I'm the mood for a repeat of last night.

"I didn't say I wanted to".

"Well I would've said yes but you made a mess of me."

There she goes again, Tatsumi knew It'd be a long day.


End file.
